finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calendar system
The calendar system is a recurring feature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, enabling chronological categorization of historical events. Every world has its own, different calendar system, resulting in several games sharing a calendar. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Dates are stylized as either "[ μ ] – εγλ" or "[ ν ] – εγλ". The changeover occurs from [ μ ] – εγλ 0000 to [ ν ] – εγλ 0001, presumably occurring in the wake of the official announcement of the Wutai War ending in February of [ ν ] – εγλ 0001. There are twelve months in a year and seven days in a week. Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Gaia's calendar is highly similar to the real-world Gregorian calendar, in that it has the same twelve months and year system. Year 0 is the date when Gaia's environment was recovering from the attempted fusion with Terra and the Shimmering Island began to shine, marking the beginning of Gaia's modern civilization. The story begins on January 15th, 1800 and ends on March 16th. Dates are rarely mentioned in the script, however, bar some inscriptions on statues and such. However, the ''Final Fantasy IX Ultimania has a full timeline. ''Final Fantasy XII The calendar used in Ivalice is the Old Valendia Calendar. It was started by the Galtean Alliance founded by Dynast King Raithwall of House Galtea. Its first year began with the creation of the Alliance. It is unknown if the Project Memorandum found in the Urutan-Yensa bestiary follows this calendar, but if it does, this calendar would have 29 days in a month, but one year may mean more than 30 months. Final Fantasy XV The adoption of a unified calendar system across Eos is known as the start of the M.E. (modern era) time. Dates before this are denoted with A.E (ancient era). The calendar used in Eos is the real-world Gregorian calendar, and has the same twelve months. The modern calendar system was established 755 years ago by the nations of Lucis, Niflheim, Accordo and Tenebrae. Final Fantasy Tactics The Old Valendian Calendar is used. The Ivalician calendar adopts the Zodiac dates as the name of their months, although they still refer to the Gregorian calendar for the dates. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The calendar system advances one day for every step taken on the World Map. There are 5 months, and each month has 20 days in it. Each month is also representative of one of the races of Ivalice. If the number of units in the Clan decreases to 5 or less, a mission will become available in the Pub that allows one to recruit a new unit, whose race depends on the current month. The months are, in order: *Kingmoon - Month of the Humans. *Madmoon - Month of the Bangaa. *Sagemoon - Month of the nu mou. *Huntmoon - Month of the Viera. *Bardmoon - Month of the Moogles. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift A year in the Jylland calendar has 12 months, with each month made up of 20 days, so that one full year is the same as 240 days. With the region having four seasons; spring, summer, autumn and winter, each season spans three months. The calendar is shown in this table: Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Type-0 Orience uses the RG Calendar which retains the Gregorian calendar system, but having months renamed after elements and dates written in Roman numerals. The game was initially being developed for mobile phones, and the plan was to link real time with the game's progression by creating a calendar on the date the player starts the game, and the events and battles would be marked following along the real date and time. The team wanted to keep the concept of "playing along history" even after the platform was changed. Final Fantasy Agito'' External links *Wikipedia's entry on the Gregorian calendar References Category:Recurring story elements